Move the Stars Love
by mckttn
Summary: After a summer in Metropolis Chloe came back with more than a good resume. There is some cussing in this story which is why theres the PG-13 rating.
1. Felt Clark, Felt for You

Hi everyone, this is my first Fanfiction. The idea hit me today and I couldn't stop typing until it was all done. I hope you like it. I wrote it in script form. I hope that's okay. I'm only posting the first few pages because I want to check the later parts. But it's all done so it should be out in the next few days. Enjoy -----Kat  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville the TV show or any of the characters used in this work of fiction.  
  
Chloe had been back for two weeks. For the second strait year she had gotten a summer internship at the Daily Planet. She'd been gone all summer and now she was back to complete her senior year of high school. School had been going on for three days and Clark, Pete, Chloe and Lana were spending their Friday night at the Talon like they normally did. Chloe had some friend from Metropolis coming to visit for the weekend and the group was waiting for them to show.  
  
Pete: So Chloe tell me again is Lois cute?  
  
Chloe: Pete you have a one track mind.  
  
Pete: It suits its purposes, so is she?  
  
Chloe: (Laughing) Judge for yourself, here she is now.  
  
(The group turns and looks as a dark haired girl and a blond haired boy walked through the door, Chloe waved them over.)  
  
Clark: Hi  
  
Chloe: Guys this is Lois, and Craig. (Gesturing to the girl and boy respectively) And these are Clark, Pete and Lana.  
  
Craig: Hi  
  
Lois: Suddenly things make a lot more sense (winking at Chloe who blushes)  
  
Chloe: Anyway, (hurriedly and blushing) Lois and I roomed together last summer and this summer we renewed are acquaintance. She's the best girlfriend I've ever had. (She looks guiltily at Lana, but it was the truth)  
  
Lana: (Looking kind of hurt.) So are you both into journalism too.  
  
Craig: You're looking at the most relentless teenage reporters on the planet (gesturing to Lois and Chloe) I'm actually a photographer, employed by the planet.  
  
Pete: Oh, so you're not in school?  
  
Craig: Actually I'm attending Metropolis U. But I work at the Planet; I get some pretty good shots too.  
  
The group continues talking and getting to know each other when Lana got called to the counter to help out. A manager's job is never done. Chloe went wither to explain the whole best friend comment, Pete and Craig go off to play darts and Clark was going to join them but didn't want to leave Lois alone at the table)  
  
Lois: (Noticing him looking longingly at the dart board) I needed to talk to you anyway  
  
Clark: (Looking startled) What about?  
  
Lois: Chloe!  
  
Clark: Huh?  
  
Lois: Clark, do you have any idea how much you hurt her?  
  
Clark: What do you mean?  
  
Lois: Chloe, do you have any idea how much you hurt Chloe. She's strong, and she's normally smart. She never lets anyone hurt her more then once. Anyone that is except for you. She called me numerous times and cried over you. I always told her to move on, but she never did.  
  
Clark: Why are you telling me this?  
  
Lois: She'll kill me if she finds out, but I thought you should know.  
  
Clark: What am I supposed to do about it?  
  
Lois: God, I can't believe you're this dense. Just stop ignoring her, stop using her. Let her go.  
  
Clark: What the hell is that supposed to mean. Am I supposed to drop Lana just so Chloe will feel better?  
  
Lois: No, but you could remember Chloe's a girl and stop asking her to help you get Lana, talk to her every once in a while about something other then research. And stop acting jealous every time a guy shows interest in her. And guys call girls confusing.  
  
Clark: What.  
  
Lois: God Clark, you broke her heart, the least you could do is treat her like a person, and let her move on.  
  
Clark: It's still not going to change the way she feels about me.  
  
Lois: Felt Clark, felt about you. 


	2. He Would Move The Stars For Her

Well I'm back again. I had finished this story before I started posting it, but it keeps changing on me. It was originally three parts now I don't have a clue. As far as the story goes, I used to be a Chlark shipper, but I'm no longer sure if that's the best. What I really think is Chloe deserves someone, someone great. So this is my attempt to give it to her.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville the TV show or any of the characters used in this work of fiction.  
  
Previously Clark: It's still not going to change the way she feels about me.  
  
Lois: Felt Clark, felt about you.  
  
Clark: Huh? What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Lois: Granted I'm not in college Clark, but I believe that felt implies past tense. (Very sarcastically, Lois knows Clarks a nice guy, but he hurt her friend so she is a little upset with him.)  
  
Clark: I know what felt means (getting angry), but when did this happen.  
  
Lois: This summer, she finally realized that she's worth more than how you've been treating. Honestly if you were to go tell her you loved her right now she'd tell you to get over it. She'd be nicer about it then you deserve but she'd still tell you to go back to Lana. She still cares about you, thinks of you as one of her best friends and your opinion matters to her. You can still hurt her, but she's no longer in love with you. (Lois, noticing Clarks still up set hurriedly reaches out and make sure he stays seated) And it happened this summer, she wasn't ready for it before then.  
  
Clark: How? What?  
  
Lois: You see Craig over there?  
  
Clark: The guy talking to Pete?  
  
Lois: Well he had a crush on Chloe last summer; she let him take her out. And from what I gather they kissed. Apparently it was like kissing a sibling. So they became friends instead. But having him crush on her, if even for that small amount of time was great for her self esteem. And it made her realize she deserves more than to be your fall back option.  
  
Clark: I care about her.  
  
Lois: I know you do, that's why I told you all this. So you could be aware of it. Oh and I wanted to give you fair warning.  
  
Clark: Fair warning?  
  
Lois: Yeah, Chloe might not have fallen for Craig, but she fell for someone else and he said he'd come visit. So I thought you should know. Craig is telling Pete the same thing.  
  
Clark: Why do you think we need a warning?  
  
Lois: Because he's 21, a senior in college and it's a little shocking if you didn't see it happening from the beginning.  
  
Clark: You're right it's shocking. What the hell is Chloe thinking!  
  
Lois: That she loves him, and I mean honestly loves him, not infatuated with him, but truly, honestly and completely loves him.  
  
Clark: I've got to go talk some sense into her. (Gets up to leave the table)  
  
Lois; Sit down Clark  
  
Clark: I need to talk to her (still getting up.)  
  
Lois: I said sit down! (Grabbing his hand)  
  
Clark: Why?  
  
Lois: You know that time you were sick and almost dying last year.  
  
Clark: (still standing) How the hell do you know about that, and what does this have to do with anything.  
  
Lois: (tugging on his hand) I'll tell you. Chloe went to visit you while you were sick. Sat down and poured her heart out to you. Do you know what you did? (Clark sits down with a thump) You assumed she was Lana and called out Lana's name. Chloe called me that night, she was so upset. She went and told you how she felt and you thought she was Lana. A girl that didn't go to see you because seeing you sick was too much for her. Chloe was so scared for you and you thought she was Lana. This boy makes her forget that.  
  
Clark: Oh god (clearly upset)  
  
Lois: He makes her feel treasured, special. He's been in love with her since last year when Craig introduced them. She was crying about you one night in our suite last summer, and he knowing how she felt about you told her that he loved her, and that she was worth more than a stupid boy who couldn't see her for what she was. She stared at him in shock and he told her he knew she didn't feel the same but that maybe one day she would. He kissed her and left. This summer he launched an all out campaign to get her to be with him. See Clark, Chloe might love him with all her heart, but he, he would move the stars for her.  
  
Clark: What? (He seemed to be saying that a lot lately.)  
  
Lois: I don't know what you did before you left, but it was bad. Judging by the fact that she hasn't told me, it was really bad. He stopped by the planet during the first week of our internship. He talked to Chloe for thirty seconds, got up and walked into our boss's office. Ten minutes Chloe and I were trying on clothes at Versace. Apparently, Craig had told him we didn't have any appropriate clubbing clothes and he was to take us shopping and Craig would meet us later that night.  
  
Clark: He took you clubbing?  
  
Lois: No, he took Chloe clubbing; I was there for her security blanket. If she wasn't my best friend I'd be jealous, as it was we just had fun. About a week later she let him take her out on a real date. She came back on cloud nine. (She looks at Clark teasingly) Betcha didn't know Chloe has a tattoo.  
  
Clark: (Clearly surprised,) What?  
  
Lois: We got them about a month ago. Chloe, Craig and I have matching ones that say Liber Loquella, Latin for Free Speech. Chloe conned Craig's friend into getting one too, it's a stylized version of a Bat. For some reason Chloe found it cute. They're cute together. Clark, don't make her feel guilty for falling in love. 


End file.
